Captive Capture
by crossovers4life
Summary: Buffy and Angel have some fun in her backyard while her mother is gone. Read and Review. NC-17


**AN: This is something I came up with. Buffy and Angel are wonderful together. Read and Review please. **

**Captive and Capture **

Buffy Summers was lying on her bed trying to fall asleep, but she couldn't find sleep. She had been up most the night patrolling around Sunnydale. She was tired but sleep wouldn't come to her. It had been almost a month now since her seventeenth birthday. She couldn't stop smiling as she thought about how things had been going lately.

Angel had helped her take out the Judge who had tried to kill them just with his touch. She'd used the rocket launcher that Xander got her for a birthday present to destroy the demon. Things were going back to normal, or at least as much normal as Sunnydale could ever see. Angel and she had taken their relationship to the next level. She smiled just thinking about her boyfriend.

Buffy got out the bed finally giving up on what little sleep she would get. She was tired and right now if she fell asleep she knew she would wake cranky. It was almost three-thirty which meant that Angel would be making a sweep of the cemetery outside his place. He'd moved out the apartment the week before after a demon followed them back after nightly patrol. It had tried to kill them, but they'd taken it out.

Angel decided to skip his nightly patrol before going to bed. He instead went to Buffy's. He got there to find her sneaking out her window. Soon as she got out the tree he pulled her aside against the house covering her mouth so she wouldn't squeal. He didn't say anything as he kissed her wrapping his arms around her.

Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as she leaned against the house. She hadn't expected him to show up hadn't even noticed him till she was being kissed. She wondered how long it would be before they made their way back into her bedroom. They had been sneaking around, mainly him into her room every other night.

Angel pulled away kissing at her neck. He gently nipped so he wouldn't leave any traces in the morning. He didn't want the rest the scoobies coming after him for leaving hickeys on Buffy. He'd put them on her, just not where others could see.

"Angel," Buffy moaned as he ran his hand under her shirt moving it up her body in the process.

"Shh.." he said moving her against the house more. Angel looked into her eyes. Her shirt was low cut and he could see her breasts as they rose up and down as she breathed. The shirt cut right down the middle having her breast resting on each side it partly exposed. He knew how to get her to moan and squirm if he wanted to. He knew everything about the woman he loved.

Buffy looked at him waiting for him to do something. Angel lowered his head licking in between where her shirt was slit at kissing and licking making sure he left marks so she wouldn't be wearing anything that low for few days at least. It always teased him how she wore them. He wouldn't say anything about how revealing they were and that she should be more covered. They had a game they played when it came to this.

Buffy grinned knowing that Angel didn't like how much cleavage was showing probably. "You know what," Buffy said pulling away from Angel. She couldn't help but grin at what she was about to do. "You want to kiss me again you gotta catch me," she said with a grin as she took off.

Angel smiled before he took off going around the house hoping to get her before she got too far. He came around the corner finding Buffy squatting down behind one the tress. He watched as she looked the other direction. He used his vamp speed and stealth to get above her. Angel reached down taping on her shoulder from above her making her jump. "Caught you," he said with a grin pulling her into the tree with him.

"Okay, so I got caught doesn't mean I'm going to let you have your way with me," she said playing hard to get as she crossed her arms.

Angel smiled at her before he took hold her arms pinning them behind her back before he kissed her. The tree wasn't the best place in the world to make out and it was uncomfortable. After pulling out the kiss he wrapped his arms around her before jumping to the ground. "I think the ground is better," Angel said as he took his coat off laying it on the grass. He wanted to hold her and kiss her before the sun came up in two hours.

Buffy sat down on the coat before Angel joined her. She felt his gaze on her as he moved his hands up her back. She hadn't put anything on underneath the shirt before she'd come out the house. She knew that Angel was going to get her. It was part of their game. She loved playing the game especially when she always ended up on her knees. "Are we going to play?" Buffy asked him.

"You tell me?" he asked before pulling her shirt up and over her head. He smiled when she hissed as the cool night air touched her warm body. "I know you want to, I can smell you, you're pussy's already wet for me," Angel said whispering into her ear before sucking at her pulse.

Buffy sucked in air before she laid back onto the coat not carrying that her hair was on the grass as Angel kissed his way down her body. She wanted to play the game; it turned her own playing the role. She knew that Angel would never really hurt her. The roles got reversed sometimes and she got to punish him. It was all apart of the role playing. Buffy looked down at him as he kissed and nipped at her stomach making sure that he did leave marks there. Nobody would be able to see them there and she cried out in pleasure as he pinched at her nipples.

Angel grinned; he wondered if Buffy could actually contain herself. He didn't want anything showing up. Vampires, demons those defiantly wouldn't be good. She was quiet in the house when they played this game, but out side he didn't have the cuffs or a pillow for her to bite case she started screaming her release. He smiled as she let the first moans out. He knew she wasn't going to be quiet. He'd just have to keep a listen for other things as well as her.

Buffy moaned as he came back up she wanted to be rid of her jeans. She wanted to be completely naked. She went to take her jeans off but he stopped her. "No, that's my job," Angel told her pulling something out his pocket before he took off his shirt. "Don't go anywhere, don't even move, I'll be right back," he said kissing her.

Buffy whimpered as he went towards the house. She knew what he was going to get. She just hoped that the sun didn't come up too soon or that vamps didn't decided to drop by. She looked up when she saw him coming back small box in his hand. She didn't get what was with this side her, but ever since she'd made love to him that night, she'd opened a different side of herself up. She loved kinky sex, she loved when he made love to her too, but right now she wanted the wild erotic sex that came with the role. "I've been bad girl," she said sitting up getting to her knees. "I think daddy's going to have to punish me," she said almost in purr.

Angel wasn't sure if his pants were going to hold till he got them off. What had just come out Buffy's mouth had gotten him even harder than he thought. He knew she defiantly wanted to play now. He sat the box down before getting down beside her. He hadn't thought that Buffy would have this side to her, and it turned him on that she did. "Then Daddy's going to have to spank that ass of yours," he said pulling her into his arms before kissing her neck.

Buffy grinned she knew what was coming and it turned her on that much more. She moaned when Angel smacked her jean covered ass as he kissed her neck. The relationship they had nobody would ever get, that was one reason she was glad nobody knew. Buffy pushed him back onto the ground straddling his waist. "You're hard baby, better get you out these jeans," she said unzipping them making him moan as she pulled them down and off. His erection spring forth for he was going commando. Buffy bent down taking the head only into her mouth sucking as hard as she could. She knew that he was close to cumming as it was. She pushed him back down when he arched up. She pulled away before he could cum.

Angel groaned watching Buffy above him as she took her jeans off. She sat back down straddling his torso this time. She was going to move to where she was above his mouth but he grabbed her pinning her to the ground burying his face between her hot wet folds making her cry out in pleasure as he licked at her with his tongue. "I told you not to move," he said as she went over the edge his name coming from her mouth. He knew she wanted to be the bad girl for a change. He knew all her weaknesses.

Being helpless, dominated, chained down while he fucked her. Angel looked at her, he could name ton of other things that she loved. It was like a totally different Buffy when it came to this sometimes. Other times she just wanted to be held and made love to but he knew that wasn't what she wanted tonight. He reached over getting the box. It was time to start the real stuff.

Buffy looked at him. She had told him she wanted to do this the last time they had played capture and captive. She was shackled with her hands and feet part. He'd used the metal spikes driving them into the ground before hooking the shackles to them. She remembered doing this to him few days before. It had made her want to be just as helpless. She watched as he walked around her before kneeling beside her.

"The safe word is Bananas," Angel told her as he placed the nipple clamps onto her breasts. "It's a good thing your mother is in L.A. for the art gallery. I would hate for her to look out the kitchen window and see her seventeen year old daughter being fucked," he whispered.

"Not going to have to use the safe word, I never do," She told him watching him as he smiled at her.

Angel moved his hands up and down her sides. He wanted to draw this out as much as he could. If the sun came up he'd just take her to the bedroom he thought as he leaned down kissing her stomach. He nipped at her belly button before swirling his tongue around her belly button. He could tell she was enjoying this, the way her scenes had spiked up. The smell of her wetness was pulling at him to go there, lick at her till she was close to climax again.

Buffy arched her body up wanting Angel to go farther down. She was craving his lips, mouth, and tongue all over her there again. "Baby, please," she said.

Angel ignored her please moving to her chest. He kissed his way to her breast. He nipped around the clamps pulling at the chain making her cry out in pleaser as pulled. He smiled at the change in her voice, it was pure lust now. He captured her mouth with his sucking on her bottom lip. When she opened her mouth he went after her tongue battling it for dominance.

Angel pulled out the kiss going down her body again nipping at the area between her breasts making her moan as he tugged at the chain on the nipple clamps. He continued going down her body till he got to place where her torso met with the rest her body. He smiled up at her as he kissed along her waist before finally moving to where she wanted him to be. She smelled like her soap did honey and vanilla. He loved that smell on her it was wonderful. Moving his lips down he kissed at her southern lips making her moan as he darted his tongue in just long enough to get her going again. He knew that if he kept teasing her like this the next time he was chained it wasn't going to be easy. She would do the same to him as he did her.

"Angel, please," she said looking at him the best she could being chained to the ground. She knew he was doing it on purpose. Her body needed a release.

Angel gave into her licking and sucking at her clit till she was crying out in pleasure as she came. He couldn't help but enjoy the taste of her, it was sweet and wonderful. He couldn't wait any longer and his body wanted a release as well.

He went up to her leaning on his forearms as he kissed her lips. Claiming her mouth pulling at the nipple clamps as he shoved home making them both moan into the kiss as they went over together. Angel smiled down at Buffy as she tried to catch her breath. He didn't need oxygen but he was panting just as much. He moved down undoing the shackles on her legs before going to her he arms and doing the same. He wanted to feel her holding him.

Buffy grinned to herself before knocking Angel backwards onto his back once all the shackles were off her. The only thing that remained was the nipple clamps. She sank down onto his hardening member and let out a sigh. She was happy just being like this. Angel being inside her made her happy.

"I love you," Buffy said before she captured Angel's lips into another kiss. She felt his arms wrap around her body pulling her closer again.

"I love you too," he said before flipping them over. He pulled out almost all the way till just the head was inside. He looked into her eyes before shoving home making her moan before arching up into him. She loved the feel of him being this close over top her looking at her as he thrusted in and out.

"I'm almost there," Buffy said.

Angel kissed her thrusting harder till she was yelling out his name as she came. He couldn't help but smile as he went over right after her. It always amazed him how that could happen. She went over he was right there with her climaxing. He loved Buffy more than he would say out loud. It was something about her that made his heart, even though completely dead, skip at times. She made him want to be alive even though he did not know about any of the prophecies yet.

**Ten Minutes later **

"Guess we should go in," Buffy said snuggling against Angel.

"Sun will be up soon I better go back to the mansion," he told her.

"No, like you said before my mom is in L.A. She will be there for the next two weeks," she said with a smile as she sat up.

"Buffy, I got no clothes here," he said sitting up beside her, "besides, you have school and you're not going to be here today."

"It is Saturday so less I have a lesson from Giles I don't got school," she told him. "Why you keep trying to leave?" She asked.

"I'm not I want to stay with you, I just will be a bore, I have to sleep, you'll be up," he explained.

"I'll sleep too cause I haven't had any sleep, remember, I was out here with you," she said with a smile.

Angel smiled before standing up. He reached out his hand helping her up also. "Okay, you talked me into it," he said before gathering his clothes to put back on.

Buffy put her clothes back on as well before gathering the toy box that lay open on the ground. Angel got the shackles before they went inside. After putting everything away where nobody would find it, they went to the bed. Buffy lay on her side with her head resting on Angel's chest. The covers were pulled up to her chest as she fell asleep. Angel watched her for a little before he too fell asleep, glad he'd decided to come see her.


End file.
